


[Podfic of] A Bouquet of Flours by guyfierimpreg

by ThePooka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, nothing brings people together like a screaming sack of four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePooka/pseuds/ThePooka
Summary: This is a podfic of " A Bouquet of Flours" a Haikyuu!! fanfic written by guyfierimpreg.Original Summary:“Is that a flour sack in a diaper,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, looking at the offending thing with a Look saved only for dealing with Hanamaki and Matsukawa (and occasionally Oikawa, though the Look for Oikawa came with a lot more vein-popping and swearing).“Don’t talk about our baby like that,” Matsukawa shot back.---Hope you enjoy!





	[Podfic of] A Bouquet of Flours by guyfierimpreg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bouquet of Flours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133492) by [guyfierimpreg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyfierimpreg/pseuds/guyfierimpreg). 



> I apologize for any dog sounds. I edited as much of them out as I could, but apparently they're so consistantly noisy that I hardly noticed them while recording.


End file.
